It is common for homeowners to remodel or upgrade bathrooms, kitchens, and other areas of their homes. Usually, the homeowner desires to add additional lighting or upgrade the existing lighting as part of the remodeling project. As the project involves reworking an existing or “old” home, this is typically termed an old work situation.
Usually a conventional sconce box is used to provide an electrical enclosure and a mounting surface for installing the new sconce light. Conventional sconce boxes are typically constructed to fit a standard wall cavity, which is typically constructed with 2×4-inch studs and includes a spacious 3.5-inch wall cavity.
Unfortunately, especially in an old work situation, the wall cavity at the desired location of the new sconce is sometimes severely reduced by existing water pipes, electrical cables, or similar devices within the interior wall cavity. The installer therefore must typically remove a substantial portion of the existing wallboard, reroute the piping through the wall cavity, and then replace the wallboard. This leads to a substantially higher installation time and installation cost.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method for quickly securing a wall sconce to a wall, and especially an apparatus and method that enables the installing of a sconce light to a section of wall in which the interior wall cavity is substantially reduced by interior piping or similar obstructions.